


Game On

by Holly (hedwiglives)



Category: British Actor RPF
Genre: F/M, Light Bondage, Multi, Oral Sex, Smut, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-22
Updated: 2014-01-22
Packaged: 2018-01-09 15:21:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1147560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hedwiglives/pseuds/Holly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom brings a new game into the bedroom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Game On

He wanted to play a game tonight, your charming Tom. He had an urge to change things up and do something new. You've always been adventurous and open minded when it came to the bedroom so you agreed to tonight. The two of you have done nearly everything, short of a threesome. However, this was before he put the blindfold on you and tied your hands to the middle of the bed, naked and alone. The blindfolding wasn't new, but being left alone was. 

He kissed you sweetly on the lips before telling you to relax and he’ll be back in just a moment. That felt like ages ago. Okay, maybe just a few minutes but each second that passed made your heartbeat louder and quicker. A bit from fear of what Tom had planned and a bit from anticipation of what may turn out to be a fantastic fucking night.

You heard his trousers fall to the floor and turn your head towards him. A smile grows on your face as you wait for him to join you on the bed. You felt his weight sink the mattress as he climbs over you and starts kissing your lips. They were gentle and slow. Not quite what you were expecting. He moves to your jaw, your neck, and down to your breasts. He lingered on each nipple and flicked them with his tongue until they formed attentive peaks. 

He continued his kissing down your stomach and finally your pussy. He kisses and sucks setting every nerve in your body on fire. His tongue was drawing patterns like he was trying to paint a masterpiece. You opened your legs a bit more to coax him to keep going, but he slows down instead.

“Tom… what are you doing?” you breathe, a little disappointed.

“We’re playing a game tonight, darling. Don’t you remember?” Tom responds in a coy tone.

_Bastard. He probably has that damn smirk on his face too._

“You haven’t told me the rules of this game that we’re playing, darling” you snip back in an equally demure voice.

“Well, love, you remember that fantasy you told me about recently? The one about having another… player…?” He suggested back, lowering his voice into a rumble on the last word.

“I thought you didn’t want to? You weren’t comfortable with the idea just yet?” You questioned, trying not to sound too hopeful and trying to school your face into something more nonchalant.

“I’ve had a long think about it, darling… and it was just a matter of finding the right one.” He teased.

“Oh…? And who have you found?” You exhaled a bit too quickly, connecting the dots for tonight’s game.

“You remember my friend Ben?” Tom asked in his most coquettish voice.

“Ben… ? Benedict Cumberbatch??” You inquired, slightly incredulous.

“Yes, good evening love” Benedict responded in his deep, baritone purr. 

_Oh FUCK YES._

Tom and Benedict alternated giving the rules of the game tonight. You were not allowed to remove your blindfold until the end of the game. _It’s not like your hands had the capacity at the moment, but okay._ They will take turns pleasuring you and you will have to guess which one of them is doing it. Meaning, if someone were to give you a kiss, you would have to guess which one of them it is. If you guess it right, they continue. If you guess it wrong, they stop and start over. This seemed simple enough; you've been with Tom long enough to know if it’s him or not. Right?

It started out easy. They began with a kiss that took the breath right out of you.

“Who was that?” Tom asked almost in a cheeky tone.

“Tom” you quipped arrogantly.

Instead of verbal confirmation, you received a large, warm hand covering your breast as your answer. Correct. His fingers teased your nipple before moving down your body to cup your warmth. A finger found your clit and rubbed small, slow circles for a few minutes to make your face flush. You were about to start squirming when he stopped.

“Who was that?” Tom asked again in a soft, silky voice.

“Ben” You retorted back. Those hands were definitely larger than Tom’s.

Your correct guess awarded you with a kiss on your inner thigh. The kisses moved agonizingly slow towards your folds until he flicked his tongue just to give you a quick tease. He continued with his mouth, lips, and tongue massaging and sucking just enough to make your toes curl in preparation of release and he stopped again.

“Who?” Tom questioned in a low breath.

“Ben…?” You answered, slightly unsure for the first time.

Your confirmation was a long finger inserting itself into you. Then the second one. Those fingers went on for days. He curved his fingers in the come hither motion to hit that right spot. His thumb caressed your clit, causing your back to start arching. Your mouth suspended half open to exhale short breaths. You could feel the pressure build and build and build and it stopped. Again. You sighed audibly to show your frustration.

“Who?” It was Ben who asked this time.

 _Shit. Was that Ben or Tom?_ It felt so good you forgot to pay attention.

“Ben?” You outright guessed. _It was a logical guess, wasn't it?_

Nothing happened for a full minute. _Fuck._ You got it wrong. It started all over again with a kiss that would make you forget your own name. But you didn't want a kiss anymore. You wanted to come.

“Who was that, darling?” Tom teased. You could hear the amusement in his voice now.

“Ben” You quickly replied, eager to move the game forward.

His hands started moving down your body again and you were fortunately able to guess correctly again. Ben, Tom, Tom, Ben. You got further than the first time and now you could feel one of them position themselves at your legs.

_Finally._

You felt a cock placed just at your opening and he leisurely pushed his full length in an inch at a time. Your jaw dropping lower the further he went in, breathing out a long, low moan of appreciation. His thickness engulfed everything inside and made you wetter than you've ever been. He pulled out just as slow and moved off the bed. You were asked again by Ben.

“Who?” He cooed.

You know that cock anywhere, don’t you?

“Tom” You answered with an appreciative smile on your lips.

He climbed back on the bed and pushed his hard cock in again. This time he gave you a number of thrusts that allowed you to feel the complete fullness of him before stopping, but he didn't pull out. You squeezed your walls to inquire but he remained kneeled there motionless, still inside you, and you felt a mouth on your breast. _Oh._

You didn't expect a question during play but Tom asked again. Well, there’s a mouth on your breast and it didn't ask the question so obviously Ben, right? Your answer resulted in the cock being withdrawn but the mouth remaining where it’s been. You were half right.

Ben continued his exploration with his mouth and his hands. One of his large hands on your other breast, his other hand scooped under your back. His hand reached your ass and squeezed as his lips made their way down to your pussy again. His tongue found every inch of you and he licked like you were ice cream on a hot summer day. You felt the need to climax coming and your breathing started to hitch. Your mouth was open in anticipation of the moan you know is threatening to release.

Then you felt Tom’s cock near your mouth. _Hell yes._ You turn and lift your head to greet this change in the game. You open your mouth and welcome his cock with your tongue and lips at the ready. As his cock entered your mouth, a hand held the back of your head and another cock entered your pussy. All three of you moaned in unison.

What you wouldn't give to have use of your hands right now.

As both men began pumping in synchronization, you began to lose your ability to form coherent thought. Your moans were getting louder with every thrust. Their thrusts were getting faster with each of your moans. Four hands were traversing your body as you started to arch and squirm with desperation for a climax.

With a few final thrusts, Ben tips you over to ecstasy and you scream louder than you thought you would, despite having a cock in your mouth. A pair of hands keeps your hips steady as the cock keeps pumping through your wave of pleasure. You renewed your vigor with Tom’s cock as your body began to prepare for a second surge of euphoria, determined to make him come too. 

Your mouth and tongue were doing acrobats that made Tom break his silence and groan a low “fuck.” Even Ben was having a hard time keeping quiet as your walls tried to keep his cock captive. It didn't take much longer for the three of you to come in audible groans, curses, and declarations of various deities. The two men collapsed on you after their climax. Ben rested his head on your stomach, Tom resting his forehead on yours. The three of you lay in the bed for a moment panting, gasping for air and waiting to recharge for round 2.

You suddenly felt your hands being untied from the bed. You immediately move to take your blindfold off but Tom catches your wrist and declared in a velvety but demanding tone, “The game isn't over yet, darling.”

_Game on._


End file.
